Radioactive
by holyc0w
Summary: When people see Effy Montgomery, they tend to see the cold, heartless seventeen year old who got kicked out of college and sent to stay with her cousin Caroline Forbes in Mystic Falls. They see the girl who doesn't give a shit about anyone or anything. Effy's bad news. When Elijah Mikaelson see's Effy Montgomery, he see's straight through her façade.
1. Chapter 1

Effy felt the music pulse through her whole body, taking over her mind and flowing through her as she moved slowly through the crowd, a small smirk growing on her face as the pace began to pick up and the club exploded in sound. She found herself moving her hips and lifting her arms into the air in complete bliss, she started to laugh, as the red lights from the ceiling flashing across every person in the room, as they danced wildly to the song, completely entranced by the music.

Effy noticed a man, maybe in his early twenties, staring at her as he raised his drink in a salute. She smirked at him, making eye contact for only a second, before breaking it and heading towards the bathroom.

Effy could feel the pulses from the music in the bathrooms, causing the ground to vibrate. The room was empty aside from one girl, wearing massive stilettos, a skirt up her arse and a bralet. Her yellow-blonde hair was very teased from what Effy could see, her back was to the door as she faced the mirror, fixing her make-up.

Effy approached the mirror, quickly checking her make-up and washing her hands.

"Fucking hot in here innit?" the girl said, her strong Liverpool accent making Effy inwardly cringe.

She made her famous half smile, "Yeah"

"You from here then?" The girl said, turning to face Effy.

"Maybe" Effy said, turning to face the mirror.

The girls face twisted in confusion

"Maybe?"

Effy turned her attention to the smudged lipstick on her bottom lip, quickly swiping it away.  
"Yes, that's what I said isn't it?"

The girl was visibly confused, but Effy didn't care. _People are stupid anyway_, she thought.

"Oooookay, anyways, I'm Kate"

"Effy" She said, suddenly amused.

The song changed to some Enimen song, and Kate's face lit up.

"I love this song! Nice to meet you Effy"

She quickly left, but Effy wasn't alone for long.

The door opened, and Effy was met with the face of the boy from the dancefloor.

She smirked.

"I've been looking for you" He chuckled

"I'm Robbie" he said, walking towards her.

"Well, I'm glad you found me then, Robbie" She said before smiling slowly and grabbing both sides of his face, pulling it down until his lips met hers.

**AN: **Just a glimpse at Effy's personality, and what to expect from her throughout the story. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been?" Rebecca Montgomery sighed, lowering the cigarette from her lips as Effy entered the kitchen the following morning.

"Out" Effy mused, moving towards the press to get something to eat.

"Out where, Effy?"

Effy poured herself a bowl of Shreddies.

"Effy! Where were you? I'm sick of this shit!" Her mother screamed after receiving no reply.

Effy slowly turned around facing her mother.

"I was out, now I'm back. Can you get over it now?" She said slowly, picking up her cereal and making her way out the door.

"Effy come back, I need to talk to you."

"I'm going for a shower, talk to me later"

"Effy, now"

Effy sighed and turned around.

"Sit down, please"

Effy rolled her eyes, but sat down anyway.

"Effy, I've had enough. You need to sort yourself out, and clearly being around her isn't helping you do that. I've spoken to Liz over in Mystic Falls, she's agreed to look after you for the summer"

Effy's face remained calm, although every instinct inside her told her to scream and run.

"Mystic Falls Mum? Really?"

Rebecca was visibly nervous, awaiting her reaction.

"It's for the best Effy, getting kicked out of college was the last straw. You need time away from here"

"Mum-" Effy began

"Enough Effy, its not up for discussion. Go upstairs and pack, you're leaving in the morning"

Effy left the room quietly, hearing her mothers dejected sigh as she went up the stairs

Later that night, Effy closed the zip on her last suitcase.

Looking around her room she felt an unfamiliar pull on her heart, which she quickly ignored.

She collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. She thought of all the events that had eventually led her to mother to ship her off to her cousin.

A month ago, Effy had been kicked out of college for cheating on final exams. She hadn't minded much, she didn't even want to be in college but her mother had been furious, grounding her for the rest of the summer, which obviously had no effect, as Effy rarely listened to a word her mother, or anyone said.

She also thought of other contributing features, one being that Effy was out almost every night until the early hours of the morning and never told her mother where she was.

Maybe it was the smoking, the drinking or the drugs.

Effy didn't care, she didn't care about anything.

She sat up.

Running a hand through her hair, Effy stood and made her way over to her wardrobe.

Retrieving her diary from its hiding spot in an old coat pocket, she sat in her favourite spot; on the window ledge with her leg dangling out of the window, and she grabbed a pen.

21/5/13

Do you ever feel really insignificant and tiny? Like you're here but you're not? Like you're hollow and empty and lost, and like you're incapable of being happy? I don't feel a thing. Sometimes I feel like I was born backwards, you know, like I came out of my mum the wrong way. I hear words go past me backwards. The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate. It's all a bit mad really, isn't it? The whole life thing. People fascinate me, the way they choose to hear things a certain way. Just to spare themselves some heartbreak. It's funny, really.

A lot of the people who know me like to believe that I don't have a heart. I much prefer it this way. They never both with the whole friendship bullshit, and I'm glad. Whats the point of it anyway? Caring about people, everyone fucks you over eventually. I don't see the point of having someone around for a few months only to be left completely alone again, with a broken heart. You see, thats why I live the way I do, thats why I am the way I am. The way I see it, best way to avoid getting your heart broken, is to pretend you don't have one.

It's better that way.

Effy

**AN:**

**So I'm guessing you all figured out that Effy is based on Effy Stonem from Skins, so of course I own nothing in that sense. I'm not really sure how I got this idea, but I thought it'd be fun, and different.**

**Let me know what you think!x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Effy was woken by her mother pulling her blanket clean off of her.

"Get up, we need to get you to the airport. Are you all packed?"

She groaned, nodding.

Rebecca picked up her suitcases, one in each hand.

"I'll put these in the car, get dressed and get something to eat."

She smiled sadly before leaving the room.

Effy turned to face the mirror, smiling at herself.

She sighed, still half asleep.

She ran a brush through her dark, wavy hair and left it as it was.

She opted for her usual makeup, dark eyes and not much else.

She grabbed the clothes she had left out the night before, a grey oversized tshirt, a cardigan, denim stonewashed shorts, black thigh high socks and her favourite burgundy Doc Martens.

She grabbed her mobile, seeing she had no new messages, and put it in her pocket, along with her cigarettes, even though she knew she couldn't bring them on the plane with her.

Turning to give one last look to her bedroom, she walked out the door.

Two hours later, she found herself saying goodbye to her mother in the airport.

Effys face was its usual mask, and while she wouldn't admit it, she would miss her mum.

"I'm uh, sorry it came to this Effy. I'll see you soon yeah?" Her mum said awkwardly, handing Effy her passport and everything she needed to get through the airport.

"Yeah, see you" Effy said quietly, as her mother pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Ring me when you land, love" She said, before turning and leaving Effy lost in the moving crowd of people.

Effy looked around her, completely lost, before making her way to the back of the building, towards the smoking area.

She had a quick smoke, blatantly ignoring the disapproving looks of the other people there.

She heard her flight number being called, and with a sigh she threw the smoke on the ground and made her way to the gate.

Five hour later, Effy was woken from a deep sleep by a flight attendant.

"Miss, we're just about to land" She smiled

Effy sat up, stretching her arms out and looked out the window.

It was a beautiful sight, it looked sunny and warm, welcoming almost.

The plane landed a few minutes later, the part of the flight that Effy had always hated the most.

She made her way off the plane, and towards the baggage claim area. Her mother had said that Liz and Caroline would be waiting there for her.

She spent about fifteen minutes searching for her bags, which instantly pissed her off. Along with the rude business man who just had to get his first, telling everyone else to move out of his way.

Effy had politely told him to go fuck himself when he tried to move her out of the way, angering him further. He was just about to go off on one about young people and their manners when someone called Effys name.

She turned.

It was her cousin, Caroline.

She squealed, enveloping Effy in a hug, saying how much she had missed her , speaking so quickly that Effy could barely make out what she was saying.

"Ugh let me look at you!" She grinned, letting go of Effy and staring down, her blue eyes widening as she took in her appearance.

"You look so different!" She exclaimed, laughing nervously.

Effy smiled her famous Effy smile/smirk, and tilted her head, staring right back at Caroline.

"So do you" She smiled.

Caroline awkwardly laughed.

"My mom is waiting outside in the car. She couldn't find anywhere to park. Come on!" She said, grabbing Effys hand and pulling her along with her.

Ten minutes later, Effy was sitting in her aunts cop car, listening to Caroline and Liz drone on and on about how much Effy had changed in the last few years. She didn't say much, nodding along with them whenever they looked back, not having a clue what they were talking about.  
"We'll be in Mystic Falls in about a half hour, I have to go to work for a bit but Caroline will make sure you get settled in" She said, smiling at Effy in the rear-view mirror

"I'm going to Elena's, you can come with! I'll introduce you to all the guys" She said happily.

_Wonderful_, Effy thought.

In what seemed like no time at all, Liz pulled into a medium sized house and stopped the car.

"Welcome home Effy! Go inside, make yourself at home, I'll bring your bags in" She smiled.

Effy got out of the car and made her way inside. Liz grimaced and her and Caroline shared a wary look.

"Take care of her Caroline, I mean it" She warned.

Effy found herself standing in the middle of a small hallway, the house looked reasonably normal, nothing particularly stood out to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the front door, she turned to see Caroline placing her bags on the floor and standing up to face her. She smiled.

"I'll show you your room, then we'll head off to Elena's? Are you hungry or anything?" She fidgeted.

"I'm fine, thanks"

Caroline nodded, and then gesturing for Effy to follow her, she led her up the stairs.

Effy walked behind Caroline, taking in the house as she went, again, there was nothing special about it.

Caroline stopped in front of a white door, which Effy presumed led to her new room.

She opened the door, and stepped inside.

The room was pretty. The walls were a cream colour, the floor a dark wood.

A double bed was pushed against the far wall, which had a shelf lined with books and candles.

There was a big window to the left, with a window seat, which Effy thought would be a good place to sit and write.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Caroline putting her bags on the floor and turning to face her.

"Well, this is it! I'm going to Elena's now, do you want to come with? They're all dying to meet you" She said grinning.

"Sure, I'll come" a small smile growing on her face.

Ten minutes later, Effy found herself in front of a large house in the suburbs.

"Come on!" Caroline called, skipping up the steps of the porch, and opening the front door.

"Elena!" She called.

Effy sighed, and stepped into the house.

She looked up when she heard someone come down the stairs.

She was met with an inquisitive stare coming from a girl with long, straight brown hair.

Effy looked at her, noticing her big brown eyes.

The girl smiled, and diverted her gaze towards Caroline.

"This is Effy, my cousin, the one I told you about" She said looking at Effy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Elena" The girl smiled warmly, still hanging onto the banister.

"Hello" Effy said slowly, smiling at the girl.

"Um, well Damon and Bonnie are in the kitchen, Stefan hasn't showed up yet."

"Big surprise" Caroline muttered under her breath, heading for the kitchen.

Effy followed her.

Her eyes took in the normal looking kitchen, and the people inside it.

There was a man who looked to be in his twenties, with dark hair, leaning against the kitchen counter. He was dressed in a black tshirt, and jeans.

He looked at Effy curiously.

She stared at him blankly.

Her eyes flickered to the tall boy who was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked to be about Effy's age, he had brown hair, and seemed to be nervous, he glanced up at Effy, confusion painting his features.

Caroline came to stand beside her.

"Guys, this is my cousin Effy, the one I told you about"

Recognition appeared on all their faces.

The boy at the table stood, and held out his hand.

"I'm Jeremy, nice to meet you" He smiled.

Effy looked at him blankly, before a smile appeared on her face.

She shook his hand, turning her attention to the guy leaning against the counter.

"Damon" He said simply, shaking her hand before walking straight past her and heading towards Elena and Caroline.

"So it looks like Stefan is a no show, so Blondie, what did you find out from Bonnie about the coffins?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Caroline's gaze flickered to Effy, before she gave Damon a look.

"Jeremy, why don't you take Effy for a walk around, so she can get used to the place?"

Elena looked wary, but then nodded in agreement.

Jeremy nodded, gesturing for Effy to follow him.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter; I think its really bad lolol.**

**I had really bad writers block for it. **

**I've had some questions about the time setting for the story**

**Hopefully this will help**

**In my head, the story is set in season 3, after Stefan has stolen the coffins, but now only has one (Ethers)**

**The story wont be following the exact timeline of the show, as its complicated as fuck to write.**

**If you didn't notice, Jeremy hasn't gone away yet. **

**He will be going, just not right now.**

**Ideas?**

**They're much appreciated**

**thank you for reading xx**


End file.
